


Of Kitchens & Kiitsus

by WhoaaKayy



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Office Romance, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaaKayy/pseuds/WhoaaKayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That sound, so wretched and divine, had him reeling. He needed her—every inch of her—like a traveler needed an oasis in the middle of a blazing desert. And right now, he was parched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kitchens & Kiitsus

Roughly, he pushed her flush against the wall. She groaned slightly, but it was only from the momentarily loss of his warm lips crushing hers.

In seconds they were connected again. His lips ravaged hers until they bruised but he didn't dare stop. It was bliss, being in this hot tangle of limbs with her. The need within him was raw, hungry, and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity and half, he found it. The one opportune moment he would have to make this happen. One chance, one little blip in time that simply said "make the most of it."

And that's exactly what he was doing.

His teeth dragged down her neck, his ears reveling in the explicit moan that seemed to fall out of her mouth on its own accord. Her voice was rough and low and it made his nerves quake. She was beyond breath-taking.

His tongue tasted the hollow of her collarbone greedily, this was amazing.

 

\----

 

He heard her heels from the opposite side of the hallway he had just turned into. He grinned to himself as he approached her, only to hear faint sound of a struggle as he came closer.

"Are you alright?" He asked, mildly concerned. The irrational part of his mind wondered if she started sparring in the middle of the hall. He shook his head, impossible.

"Hey, no, no. I'm fine. Since I wasn't here three years ago I didn't get the memo of the move, remember? And Joan didn't give me the time to properly move my stuff from one place to another, and even though I'm new and I don't have that much—

"I'm rambling, sorry." She said quietly, he chuckled. "Would you mind helping me with the door? This is my last trip."

He bowed his head and found his way over to the door and opened it in a whoosh of hands, making her laugh.

The old office was silent and deserted as he followed her to her desk. He waited patiently for her to gather the last of her things and suddenly a very dirty, very impossible thought sprung into his head.

 _"The Agency actually encourages in-house dating."_ He had told her. Yes they had, but it was impractical, unethical, and completely out of the question. These doors were glass, anyone passing could see them and interrupt.

They might encourage it, but they also emphasized that there was a _time_ and a _place_ for that kind of thing.

"Can you help me with the kitchen door? I think I forgot my coffee cups in there."

"Certainly," he said, listening raptly to the devilish part of his brilliant yet sometimes—like now—idiotic mind. He followed her into the kitchen and heard her set her box down on the counter. He listened attentively as she rummaged around for her cups, asking herself something along the lines of "oh where did I leave them now?" and getting more and more frustrated by the second.

He sighed and gave up (though it was never much of a struggle in the first place), "Annie?" He asked, coming closer. He felt for her hand, but she didn't seem to notice. When he laced her fingers with his he couldn't stop the broad smile that spread easily across his face. He wanted to berate himself on how childish he was acting, but he was having too much fun. "I think they're over here."

And then he tugged her, catching her off guard, and spun her into his embrace.

"Hello Kiitsu." He said innocently, grinning and brushing his thumb over her cheek. Her breathing was shallow and uneven, her face was warming under his touch at an almost alarming rate, and he bet she looked absolutely adorable. He cleared his throat expectantly.

"H...Hi," she breathed quietly. He nodded his head, encouraging her. Talking was good, it kept the mind focused. "What...What are you doing?"

"Having fun," he said with a simple shrug. He closed the distance between them.

 

\----

 

She was moaning again, and it was beautiful. Incomprehensible, but absolutely beautiful just the same.

He had her high up against the wall with her legs hooked around his waist. She was pulling him closer, closer, but nothing ever seemed to be close enough. He growled primitively and transferred her to the counter, pulling her to him by the waist.

Her heels fell off suddenly and he froze at the sound, distracted. She took this as her chance to attack his neck like he had done hers minutes ago. His head tipped back and a sigh escaped his mouth; she was _incredible_.

He tugged her hair softly after a moment, surprised to hear her moan loudly and then squeak. The slapping of skin came afterwards: she had covered her mouth his her hands, embarrassed.

He grinned again and gingerly pried her hands away, kissing them sweetly. That sound, so wretched and divine, had him reeling. He needed her—every inch of her—like a traveler needed an oasis in the middle of a blazing desert. And right now, he was _parched_.

Their kisses turned sloppy, wet, and all the more better. She was almost wrapped around him by now, but it still wasn't enough. With each break of their lips she gasped, racking her lungs with air, even though she never seemed to get enough.

For a second, just for a split, awesome second, he thought he could _see_ her. The warm, sun-kissed skin wrapped in a glistening sheen. Her cloudy, dark eyes and all the new-found emotions running around them. Her bruised, swollen, blood-red lips parted so invitingly. Her mussed up hair and disheveled clothes—harsh, wonderful light encased her just for a moment, and then it all went black again.

"Auggie," she breathed, kissing him languidly. He groaned at his name on her lips, so perfect. No one could ever say it like her.

"Auggie!" She said again, a little more loudly. He pulled back, slightly confused and severely concerned he had hurt her in some way. He cupped her cheeks, feeling them pull back in a smile. She kissed his wrist lovingly, and then she faded under his touch into nothingness.

"Auggie Anderson!"

He jumped and made a grab for his headphones, startled. He looked around desperately, half forgetting it wouldn't do him any good. He heard someone chuckle in front of him.

"Geez, Auggie. Did you get enough sleep last night? You were out cold."

Jai. Jai Wilcox, the parading bastard that he completely loathed at this very second.

"What the hell are you doing in the tech department?" He spat before he could think properly. He heard Jai take a step back, surprised. To be honest, he was pretty astonished with himself, too. He didn't know the direct path between his brain and his mouth existed. He always thought it made a detour to his rational, "don't say that no matter how much you want to, it'll just get you in trouble" center. He sighed and rubbed his aching eyes. "Sorry Jai, you're right: rough night. You just scared me."

It gritted him to admit it, but he was right: Jai had scared him, scared him out of the most amazing dream in his life.

"No problem my friend," Auggie inwardly rolled his eyes. "Annie asked me to tell you that her sister's dinner has been moved to seven thirty."

He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. It was Wednesday, there was no dinner tonight. She simply needed Jai to stop harassing her, so she sent him to Auggie.

She certainly was a clever one.

"Thanks Jai," he said, trying to turn the mocking smirk on his face into something resembling a smile. "Tell her I'll be ready and waiting."

Jai's footsteps started to fade, and then he got a brilliant idea. She would hate him for it, yes, probably chew his head off all the way home, but once the thought settled itself in his mind he couldn't get it out.

"Hey, Jai." He called, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip. He waited for Jai's footsteps to stop. "She likes kitchens."

He winked and turned back around in his chair, busying himself with something on his computer and laughing silently as Stu bumped into a frozen Jai who, quite ungracefully, made his way clumsily out of the tech department.

"Auggie!" He jumped again, not because he was startled, but because the sound struck an uncomfortably familiar cord inside him. He shifted slightly before turning around to face her, smiling. "Something wrong?" She asked as she came in.

"No, not at all. Why?"

"You look like you just smelled something awful."

He choked on the coffee he had taken a sip of, coughing slightly. He cleared his throat after a moment, "Jai just came in." He said offhandedly, pointing towards the office. She giggled.

"Sorry about that," she said. He could almost hear the embarrassed smile in her voice.

"Liar," he said, smiling. "What can I do for you today?"

"My sister is taking me to look at new houses with her Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"I'm blind," he reminded her after a pause, pointing to himself stupidly.

"And I have horrible taste in kitchens, please come with me. Danielle does this every year, saying over and over again how the house is getting too small for them and if they want more kids they're going to have to find somewhere bigger. They never end up moving, or procreating, but she _always_ drops atomic sized hints about me and how "my own family" would look in each house we see. It's torture." She sighed, sitting in a spare chair across from him.

He was silent for a moment, trying to keep himself under control. "Horrible taste in kitchens, huh?"

"The _worst_! The metal death trap around the corner could be in my house and I wouldn't think twice about it. Why are you laughing?" She asked suddenly, watching him clutch at his sides. He shook his head and continued to laugh, making her huff indignantly. "So will you come or not?"

"Of course Kiitsu."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own.
> 
> Originally posted at FF.net on July 23rd, 2010.
> 
> Hauling everything over because I go on here more than FF.


End file.
